Pride
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: Nowaki attempts to convince Hiroki to go to sleep with him, even if it means insisting on a lewd act. Ficlet. Prompt #3.


**Rating:** T - Cursing and implied consumation.

**Disclaimer:** Shungiku Nakamura-sensei owns Junjou Romantica and all its characters; I do not.

**Author's Note:** Because words cannot describe how much I love fawning over this couple's self-destructive dynamics, haha.

* * *

"No." A light-brown-haired male irately denounced.

He could feel a headache slowly begin to throb on his left temple, as a navy-haired man whom stood behind him wearily sighed.

"But, Hiro-san —" He began once more, his ever-consistent hope lacing his speech.

"I said 'no' already. I have a lot of work to finish, Nowaki, so just go to sleep without me." He bitterly snapped.

The younger male exhaled in defeat, as he walk back to their room with his shoulders slumped, in emphasis to the disappointment marring his expression.

He liked to think that the bed he currently slept in — the bedroom he had reluctantly retreated to — was, without a doubt, "theirs." For his dearly beloved Hiro-san did indeed sleep in the same dormitory, under the same roof, just as he did.

However, as much as he denied it, Nowaki knew that they were much more… unconventional, when it came to the customs most other couples shared. Fact was, the two acted as estranged towards one another in their apartment as a stray cat and dog, pitted solely amongst one another against their will.

— Meaning that, normally, Nowaki stayed up until early hours of the morning, waiting with his strong-willed hope that Hiroki would eventually fall asleep in "their" bed with him. Even so, it was even more normal for him to find the brunette asleep in either his desk-chair atop his mountains of work, or on the couch, or sometimes even on the floor.

Throwing his bed sheets off him, which had once neatly cocooned him against his mattress, annoyance and irritation flickered in his eyes and his restless features.

Out of sheer will, Nowaki refrained from stomping towards the self-centered brunette, in the stead simply rushing back to the front of their apartment dorm, where in which his lover resided.

Said older male practically jumped in the air, much like a cat hosed with freezing-cold water, whence the blue-haired man firmly gripped his shoulder and spun him in his seat so their eyes finally met for the first time that day.

Had he had a chance to speak first, Hiroki would have remarked on the frighteningly determined look Nowaki had worn at that moment.

"Hiro-san, it's almost Midnight. Don't you think that you've earned at least an hour's worth of rest?"

The older male would have immediately agreed, being that he did in fact want — need — the rest, had it not been for his talent in steadfastly replying, whilst ignoring Nowaki's seriousness.

"Hah, are you still trying with this? Don't fuck with me. I thought I had already explained myself; I have a lot of work that's yet to be done." He snidely reminded, carelessly tossing the younger male's arm off his shoulder as he turned his attention back to said responsibilities.

The navy-haired man, in response, crossly pursed his lips as his last strand of patience ran out.

"I'll be over there right now, so you can stop 'worrying' about my sleeping patterns —" He uncaringly began assuring.

Abruptly, he found himself being cut off whence Nowaki swiveled the brunette in his chair, so that they faced one another, once more.

"Please don't take it as a pestering suggestion, Hiro-san." He sternly pointed out.

The older male began blushing a dark shade of red, as his eyes widened in slight bewilderment at the manner in which Nowaki had situated himself before him.

It was enough to distract him from his work.

More than favorably grasping at this chance, the blue-haired man gently smiled.

"Will Hiro-san take a break with me, here, then…?" He asked.

Hiroki loudly gulped, either because he had begun to salivate abnormally or perhaps due to the posture his lover had so innocently fixed himself in, or simply because he had finally been persuaded in willfully swallowing a bit of his pride. For, Hiroki knew that Nowaki was one who would not dissatisfy him.

— Despite that he also knew that he best suited the "submissive" role, every time.


End file.
